Familiar Faces
by Enchanting Sparrow
Summary: terra gets freed by her brother. then its almost 12 years later and terra has kids even. but the titans have no clue. then slade finds her! story is better then summary trust me! this is my first story so not too manty flames ok. some bbt & sr but not alo


Familiar Faces

chapter 1: after terra turned to stone...

_ in the boston institute of science and natural causes_

after terra had turned to stone she became a subject to scientists who were hired by the

titans to free her.the scientists were the best known and were trying to cure her.at first they had

no luck. they had figured out how she turned to stone but didnt know how to change her

back.millions of tests were done, a risk or two was taken, but it was worth it.but one day the

scientist named, docter trekk had found a way to cure terra. he couldnt be sure but he knew it

would work. but first he had to run some tests on it. it was a solution of disrockside and

carbon-hygdrogen-oxide, something that could disinigrate rock and something that could

breath life into a being. he needed test subjects. first he got a krab and tested it. it survived. then

a monkey, worked like a charm, then himself. with perfected directions his best friend incased

him in a rocky tomb.he fell unconcious, then 5 minutes later, he fell to the ground, weakened,

but alive, breathing, and well.he knew it was time to trust it on terra so he ran to the cavern. he

couldnt wait to speak to his precious sister again.

_in the cavern where terra turned to stone_

he quickly used the remidie and it worked! he was so excited! she was

dazed, confused, and for now, uncounsious. but she was breathing and that made him very

excited! but in all the excitment, he forgot to tell the titans.once she was just confused, she

asked trekk what happened. trekk told her everything,

how she turned to stone, how the titans went to fight the brain, and how slade was alive again.

he also told her about how they were spread far, far apart and it would be hard to contact. she

said she could wait but then she thought of something,

"trekk," she asked,

" yeah?" he answered,

"is raven still mad... ya know, 'cause my betrayal?"

trekk realized that she was fairly worried, "uh.. sure she is." he answered uncerntently.

"good."terra said in return.then she fell back asleep, trekk smiled,he was glad his big sis was

around again. he went to sleep on the couch by her bedside because it was very late. he never

told the titans though...

_in a large room filled with pictures of the titans, terras parents, and trekk all _

_over the area. AKA terras bedroom_

years later, terra awoke, she dreamt about her betrayal again. "i was so stupid back

then! it will never be behind me!"she said. she could hear slade in her mind say, "i am coming

for you,i am coming for you..."

"NO!"she yelled in pure terror, "NO!" she tucked her head under the covers, when she came

back out she saw beast boy saying, "what happened terra? why did you betray me?" she

began to cry as she woke up again."im sorry, im sorry!" thn she heard footsteps coming close to

her room, "mommy whats wrong? another nightmare?" he daughter roxy poked her head in,

"jeremy is crying in his crib, should i give him is binky?"

terra smiled at her helpful daughter, "yes sweetie, then come and bunk in with me ok?" roxy lit

up as she ran off to give her little brother his binky, then she went to get her doll, angel and her

blankie. terra didnt want to comfort roxy by letting her sleep with her, she wanted roxy to

comfort her. roxy acted and felt like terra was her real mom, even though she was adopted,

along with her real brother, jeremy. since terra was 21, she was able to have her fortune of 8.9

billion dollars. all we can say is that she was lucky that her dad was bill gates, the owner and

creator of microsoft. she also was lucky that her mom was the hottest rockologist ever to be

known. terra missed them so much. she decided to visit uncle trekk, her brother, the only

connection to her mom and dad, and the one who revived her!

_end of chapter number one_


End file.
